Bethesda Susa
Bethesda Susa is located north of Grit Gate and is an important location for the quest Decoding the Signal.thumb|400px|link=File:Bethesda_Susa_World_Map_New.png Bethesda Susa is deceptively dangerous and known as the most difficult location (not counting Deathlands, which is a region). There are many ways for a good character to suddenly die after being lulled into a false sense of security by a few easy fights. Level Recommendation: 24+ (18 if you are already familiar with this place) Levels * '''Bethesda Susa, Ruined Wharf', Level 1 ** Unnamed Channels, Level 1; 1 Level North or 1 Level South * Bethesda Susa, Healing Pools, Level 2-4 * Bethesda Susa, Abandoned Ward, Level 5 ** There is elevator that immediately leads you to level 11, skipping the ruined wards entirely. * Betehsda Susa, Ruined Ward, Level 6-10 * Bethesda Susa, Abandoned Ward '''(again), Level 11-12 * '''Bethesda Susa, Cybernetics Ward, Level 13 * Bethesda Susa, Cryobarrio, Level 14-15 * Bethesda Susa, Temple of the Rock, Level 16 * Bethesda Susa, Amplitheatre of the Mind, Level 17 * Bethesda Susa, Morphorium, Level 18-19 * Bethesda Susa, Genesis Chamber, Level 20 Walkthrough/Tips Like in Golgotha, most of the encounter is rather puzzling and requires more strategy for success than high level. * As Otho tells you, "freezing vapor billows out of the chambers freely, cooling the entire cavern. You will want to procure warm clothing to protect yourself." His advice is very important! The bitter cold in the lower floors of Bethesda Susa will reduce your temperature below 0, causing progressively more severe penalties to your Quickness based on how cold you are. Your Quickness determines how frequently you get to take turns, so unless you want the dangerous robots in Bethesda Susa (who are unaffected by cold) to act significantly more often than you do ** Bundle up with ape fur and elastyne equipment to increase your cold resistance. ** A mid to high level Carapace will provide enough cold resistance. ** If you become trapped in one of the cryogenic chambers, using a Blaze Injector will give you immunity to being frozen. ** Cooking a meal using sleetbeard paste temporarily gives you the Ice Breath mutation as well as 100 cold resist in exchange for your face slot. Sleetbeard paste is occasionally sold by Kippers and Chefs at the Six-Day Stilt. * Be careful of the floor spike traps, the Lurking Beths. They do a lot more damage than the Young Ivory. ** Once discovered, they deal high damage to the area's tougher enemies, and can thus be used to your advantage. ** They usually spawn in tight clusters. ** If you step on one, staunch the bleeding and then search around to find the other ones nearby. ** There is usually a cluster near any luminous hoarshroom you see. ** You can also hold ctrl+move to attack a square before you step into it, which will attack one even if it is hidden. Healing Pools * On each Healing Pool level, there are about three unique Troll bosses each with their own quirks and danger ** The first one, Jotun Who Parts Limbs, has a dead-on melee accuracy and has all of the axe skills which can potentially dismember your limbs if you lets him get close. *** Avoiding his charge and keeping him at range is generally the best strategy, but keep in mind that his thrown axe will ignore Force Wall and Force Bubble. ** The second one, Fjorn-Kosef Who Knits the Icy Lattice is a cryomancer esper, his ability is pretty straight-forward as he would use various ice abilities you wouldn't otherwise be able to do to assault you. ** The third one and the most dangerous, Haggabah Who Plies the Umbral Path is literally invisible and is a formidable melee fighter. *** Heightened Hearing can be extremely useful here. ** Whether in combat or not, Jotun and Haggabah detach Troll Foals. ** If you befriended the trolls on neutral term, they would not be hostile toward you and would let you buy the keys off from them, except for the third one since he is still invisible you need to see Haggabah directly to traded with. Ruined & Abandoned & Cybernetics Wards * A rather normal zone with increasingly colder temperature, various medical loot, and the BoosterBot ** The Alchemist can be met somewhere in the Ruined Wards ** Cybernetics Augments & Credits and the Psyberneticist themselves can be found in the last level which is the Cybernetics Wards ** There's usually a lot of Sparking Baetyls here: each ward level has a 37.5% chance of spawning one baetyl and 6.25% chance of two. ** Espers with Astral mental mutations may have extra difficulty handling this zone, as Norm Cores and large swarms of Plastronoids semi-frequently appear in the wards to lock down escape powers like Teleportation. Make sure you have a backup plan. Cryobarrio * On the second section of "cryobarrio", on floor 15, the juicing cannibal has a loaded missile launcher. ** The missiles he fires can break the cryopods and unleash the creatures contained within. ** Any damage to the elevator's control switch will cause it to stop working, beware missile splash damage. ** The creatures in those pods are MUCH more powerful than anything else in Bethesda Susa, so try to avoid positions where stray missiles will release the frozen monsters. ** Do not let him blast Saad Amus the Sky-Bear free, he is a powerful optional boss that not only wields a unique Ceremonial Vibrokhopesh which ignores AV, unlike his clones (says that he is the original Saad Amus), he wears a Unique Jetpack which lets him dash charge at any distance which also increases in damage and penetration the longer he dashes. He also moves and attacks at almost twice the speed. *** On the other hand, if you manage to kill him, you get his weapon and his jetpack which are considered end-game equipment. His sandals in the other hand, sell for a lot. *** Saad Amus has a very low defense and is very vulnerable to decapitation ** The Rhinox and Yempuris Phi can also spell trouble if allowed to escape. The Phase Spider would simply give minor inconvenience. Mechanimist Compound * On the final level is a Mechanimist compound, they are a rather difficult fight as they will swarm you altogether in large numbers. ** You are expected to have already befriended the Mechanimists in the Stilt by doing water ritual with the head priest and donating your artifacts to them until they allow you to enter their holy place. This can also be accomplished through performing the water ritual with random legendaries. ** There is a lever behind the baetyl, you will need to interact with it to get back up the elevator since it gets deactivated the moment you arrive. * If you get into real trouble, Don't forget you have a recoiler!''' '''Make sure you bring enough salve injector. Cheesing Healing Pools * The easiest way to go through them is to use phasing mutation or the Shade Oil Injector and damage yourself with a campfire, or to cook a phasing related food recipe and simply walk through walls, skipping most of the unnecessary fights. Cryobarrio * Again, you can cheese this part by simply phasing trough the walls. Mechanimist Compound * Again and again, you are also able to cheese this part (and every other part of the game) by phasing and then interacting with the baetyl at the center. ** Rather befriending the Mechanimists beforehand negates the need to do this. Threats Bosses *Jotun, Who Parts Limbs *Fjorn-Kosef, Who Knits the Icy Lattice *Haggabah, Who Plies the Umbral Path *Phinae Hoshaiah, High Priest of the Rock *Saad Amus The Sky-Bear General Dangers *Cragmensch *Mechanimist Rummager *Glow-wight Cultist of Bethsaida *Cloneling *Eyeless Crab *Eyeless King Crab *Drowsing Urchin *Blue Jell *Mechanimist Zealot *Mechanimist Paladin *BoosterBot *Rimewyk Wards *Snailmother *Ickslug *Boosterbot *Juicing Cannibal *Psyberneticist *Molting Basilisk *Twinning Lamprey *Mechanimist Priest *Phase Spider *Plastronoid Trivia * Bethesda Susa is a reference to the Healing Pool of Bethesda "The House of Mercy," which Jesus Christ and his apostles visited, performed a miracle, and left. Category:Locations Category:Dungeons